


Throat-fuck Café

by Sexsuna



Series: Nyanmar Bestiary [5]
Category: Nyanworld
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arse-licking, Bunny Boy, Cat Ears, Come bath, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fetish Clothing, Kemonomimi, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penises, Rabbit Ears, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Too much come, fuck knows, rimjob, some other shit, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirai-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mirai-kun).



The rain fell heavily from grim skies, where the clouds tumbled and whirled in the skies above the city; at least, that was what one saw when the rains for a moment let up enough to permit it. Under the cover of the transparent umbrella, Setsuki hurried across the street from the tram stop; in a depression next to the kerbside he stepped in a deep puddle unnoticed, and cold wetness entered his right boot. He was dressed in a shiny tight high-collar white one-piece dress with a heart-shaped aperture of some size that revealed his belly, centred on the navel. His long, slender arms were uncovered; beyond the platform knee-high boots his legs were wrapped in stockings tied with garters to a belt under the skirt, which ended half the way to the knee. He sighed to himself at the cold, but continued on towards his target like a well-aimed arrow; skipping eagerly up the stairs and entering the secluded and usually empty café wherein they had agreed to meet. Just the thought of Reiya made him erect under his skirt and the enclosure of his tight, skimpy underwear struggled to restrain it; painfully his erection probed, as if it was eager to escape the confines; perhaps imbued with some sentience it, like a cold and lost romantic dreamer, sought to be wrapped in warmth and flesh.

Reiya… he sat on his own in a corner of the café with his luxurious grey hair like a waterfall, or a flash image of the heaviest rainstorm, on a leather seat against a dark wood wall covered partially with a painting of a lost historic epoch; a replica of a famous piece by one of the era’s big artistic names; his dark, brown eyes were turned down to the page of a newspaper where he sat—Reiya… He had just finished a sip of coffee and returned the cup to the table with a graceful move, and as his eyes traced the rows of characters on the page his head turned slightly down; his large, grey and fuzzy rabbit ears drooped forwards under the influence of gravity. He was dressed lewdly, especially for such inclement weather as today; dressed in rubber with a mostly black colour scheme; fingerless long-gloves, a lewd, revealing, almost useless top; a tight, high collar, with a decorative red lace tied at the front ending with a bow-knot; it was little more than that; the shoulders were bare, and likewise was his chest. Below was a low corset that merely served to accentuate his chest and his exposed navel and belly below, the dark, shiny wet-looking black a contrast with his pale, soft-looking skin; it was secured with buckles at the front and more red lace at the back—evident by a dishevelled part thereof which clung to the backrest of the seat he sat upon. He with him a jacket, but it hung on the chair that faced the table across from him.

Setsuki stepped closer, and Reiya looked up from the newspaper with a familiar smile. He seemed to suppress a faint laugh of nervous relief.

“I thought I was going to have to wait,” Setsuki said, “I’m a bit early.” He looked at the watch on the wall above the serving station to confirm that what he said was true. Only by five minutes, though, he thought. Reiya smiled; Setsuki sat down next to him on the long wall-side seat, and squeezed up against him. He could feel Reiya’s heartbeat accelerate slightly; he leaned his head against the other boy’s and took in the scents. He felt almost dizzy. Reiya still seemed to be reading something on the page of the newspaper, but Setsuki could not fully restrain himself. His hand inevitable reached behind Reiya’s back, moving almost on some automatic neural impulse. Reiya’s skin was warm against his arm. Oh! Reiya turned to face him; those lips that glinted wet with saliva in the subdued light of the warm ceiling lamp, which made their colour appear even redder than usual. Setsuki’s tall, triangular ears twitched as he leaned closer, and their lips met. The smell of Reiya’s breath was like an intoxicant, merely because it was _his_ breath, _his_ smell.

Reiya wore merely a pair of revealing rubber shorts whose sides were open but laced in a zig-zag pattern, above matching black thigh-high boots with ballet heels of the sort that Setsuki had never been able to learn to walk in. The bulge in his shorts was noticeable; and Setsuki let his free hand move towards it, rubbing against it briefly just as their lips parted.

“Let’s do it,” Setsuki whispered softly but eagerly, his voice quivering with lust, “let’s do it, right here, I don’t care.”

“No,” Reiya said, “not here. Too public.”

“Whatever, if they want to watch, let them! No one is in here, yet, anyway, we’ve got this place all to ourselves. So, let’s not waste the chance to be too lazy to find a more secluded spot,” Setsuki continued, stood up, and pulled his underwear down, and brandished his erection as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Reiya did not look entirely convinced at first with the idea of doing _it_ in empty café, but reluctantly leaned closer to Setsuki’s prick, which now had attained full cockstand; a sliver of pre-come had appeared at the slit in the glans. Reiya opened his mouth slowly.

Setsuki felt his urges overcome him; he put his hands on Reiya’s head and pushed his cock into his warm, wet whore-mouth. The teeth scraped against his shaft and tickled it sensuously. His hands on Reiya’s head were in a good position, too; his thumbs could tease the inside of those big, erotic ears while he forced the movements of his head. Reiya tried to cough, but the stiff cock down his gullet prevented it from coming up as anything but a muffled exhalation. He gagged and drooled, but Setsuki shewed him no mercy, and kept fucking his face relentlessly, until he was almost ready to ejaculate. Then he pulled out, suddenly; and gave his cock a few frigs where he stood, and then turned to the table and released a gushing serving of pearly white batter into Reiya’s coffee.

“What!” Reiya said, gathering his breath and wiping the tears out of his eyes and the stringy saliva off the tip of his chin, “what the hell you do that for? Coming in my coffee! I wanted you to come in my mouth! Down my throat-cunt, instead you waste it on the coffee!”

Setsuki smiled at him, for he had done that merely as a teasing jest. “So?” He laughed. “You get to drink it still,” he said and motion with his hand to the cup. “Drink up.” Setsuki looked at Reiya intently and commandingly until Reiya quickly picked the cup up and finished what was rest of the coffee – at this point it was clearly mostly just come – and swallowed it with a satisfied smacking.

“Good boy,” Setsuki said and patted the head below his crotch gently, leaned in, and gave Reiya a kiss wherein his tongue explored every nook and cranny of his mouth, though not much taste of semen was to be found—instead, mostly just _coffee_ —this disappointed him slightly.

Reiya stood up – surprisingly stable considering the shoes he wore – and the erection in his shorts was obvious. His hand trailed down his belly towards the shorts and took a firm grip of the zipper and pulled it down; and just as it did, his erection broke free of its constraints and peeked out. It was big, both wide and long, and hung almost like a wilted rose despite its full engorgement. “Look, it’s your fault! You better take responsibility!”

“Gladly, I shall!” Setsuki said, and walked until he stood behind Reiya. Reiya was almost a head shorter than he, if you excluded the height of those ears, so if he stood behind him, he was in a very comfortable position to enclose the smaller boy. In this position, and with his own member, now slowly being reinvigorated, resting against the round, fluffy bunny tail, he reached for the fore with his hands; grabbing with one Reiya’s erection, and the other one of his exposed nipples, which he twisted and toyed with, to much arousing moaning as he frigged. He let his tongue play on some of the exposed skin in Reiya’s neck. “I’m almost there!” Reiya announced.

“Ah! That’s good, wait! Hold it in a little!”

Setsuki let go of things, and shifted sides. At Reiya’s fore he got on his knees, and put his hands out below his cheek. He smiled. “Come in my mouth,” he said, “come in my mouth and I’ll spit it out in yours.” His left his mouth open and waited.

“Oh, you perverted boy!” Reiya now took a firm grip of his own member and gave it a few tugs until he ejaculated. The bitter slime shot out with some force from the tip, and with quite good aim, all of it landed in Setsuki’s mouth, save the after-drip that clung to the loose folds of the foreskin, which Setsuki dutifully made sure to lick off before he stood up. Reiya instead got on his knees, looking up with a lust-filled passionate expression and opened his mouth, sticking out his cock-thirsting tongue. Onto this landing strip, Setsuki spat out the voluminous load of spendings; which promptly disappeared into the greedy slut-boy’s stomach. Once again, he smacked with satisfaction after swallowing. “Thanks for feeding me—ah!” His words trailed off into inarticulate moaning before he seemed to regain his depraved senses somewhat. “I wish I could subsist only on your come…” His eyes were wet with dreamy love-fuelled perversion.

“What a hopeless slut you are!” Setsuki replied, “what am I going to do with you? Is there anything but sex in that brain of yours?” He paused to laugh softly at his own half-joke. His cock had made a tent out of his shiny, loose skirt, having by now fully recovered its stiffness. “Your slutty talk has made me hard again,” he said, “so I think we may need to go again. I’ll pump my seed right down your oesophagus this time, just as you wanted!” With that declaration, he got on his knees on the floor, and pushed Reiya down on his back, and straddling over him, let his testes dangle above the floor-bound boy’s mouth. “Lick and suck! You know what to do! You know where your skills lay!”

Reiya complied, and his tongue and lascivious, full and lovely lips were put to expert use in licking both the seed-purse and the vicinity. Setsuki moved his body forward, so that Reiya may lick his perineum and arse, and this he did with deftness and dedication. The wet tongue teased, prodded and played, and was rewarded by soft quivers. Setsuki let out a few pants, before he decided that he had been stimulated enough.

“Open your mouth-hole,” he said. Reiya smiled widely and obediently did. Setsuki did not wait long before he harshly shoved his length into the yawning chasm of the mouth. He wasn’t quite as big as Reiya was in that department but his divining rod was still a study thing. Reiya immediately began to loudly gag with each deep, penetrating thrust; Setsuki felt the tightness of the pharynx, felt the resistance, and then how, like an anus once you have gently worked at it enough, it gave way in the most sensuous way, and how his cock was then buried to the hilt inside Reiya’s warm mouth and throat. Setsuki grunted and started to move rhythmically, and saliva gushed out of the wet mouth. The teeth scraped like tickling fingers softly against the length and added to the stimulus. Each time Reiya tried to cough, the throat would tighten and tease. “Ah, I love when it tightens around my cock! Gag more! Yes! I’m ready, ready! Coming!” Setsuki exhaled loudly and spent, sending his thick soup of sperm down Reiya’s greedy oesophagus. “There, I’ll make your stomach pregnant like you want!” He finally pulled out.

Reiya kissed the tip as he did, before he coughed, and swallowed, and panted heavily as he finally got a good chance to breathe properly again. He smiled with drool still dripping off of his chin. “I love it when you fuck my throat, Setsuki-chan,” he said dreamily.

Setsuki had just managed to gather himself. He reached for his underwear, but stopped half-way, and instead moved forwards on all fours until he was on-top of Reiya, who still lay outstretched on the floor. He leaned in, and licked the stray saliva from the smaller boy’s face, before he put his attention to the mouth, and gave him a deep, satisfying kiss. When they parted, he lay down next to Reiya. They lay like that for a while, until the door was suddenly opened and they were returned to the prosaic predicament in which they found themselves. The light outside was darker still, and the rain still fell from lead-grey heavens as if it wished to angrily drown the city, but in here, under the lamp, warmed by each other, they did not care.


	2. Chapter 2

From the outside, it looked much it had done before this new establishment had opened its doors. The shimmering, polished veined marble of the old structure had changed little, though spots had been washed and cracks covered up discreetly. In the warm light of late spring, framed by verdant and flowering foliage, it looked revitalised; the buildings large, slightly tinted windows looked somehow delicately inviting. The structure was old, maybe even hundreds of years, and what it had once been intended for, Setsuki had no idea of. It was something one had seen when passing on the interurban tram: it was an imposing structure, rising proud on a softly sloping rise next to farm fields and a backdrop of a thick, ancient forest, that one could not help but think should have some greater significance. Instead, it had always been relegated to be a ruin, a relic.

Setsuki brushed some hair out of his face. He had tied his hair in twin bunches to either side, and trimmed slightly his oblique fringe. His hair, and likewise the fur on his ears, had an unusual colour—though most of it was varying deep shades of orange, it had spots that were white. He felt some pride in this unusual pattern, which made him stand out at times. As he arrived before the steps up to the entrance, he paused and turned around to let Reiya catch up; Reiya whose boots did not quite permit an equally brisk walking pace.

He came strutting. Setsuki gazed up towards the entrance, the stainless steel-framed doors looked newly installed. A large sign, a full, romantic red with text in black-contoured yellow hung above it.

 

**COME TOWN**

 

A further line, below, described things further:

 

REJUVENATING BATH – PLEASURE POOLS – SPA TREATMENT

 

Reiya caught up to Setsuki, and they ascended the low, gentle steps together. They wore the same outfits as yesterday—they hadn’t even washed since. They had spent the entire day copulating vivaciously in the café, and when they were too exhausted to do so any longer, they had lazed next to one another, listened to some boring drivel on the radio, and complained of little, meaningless things, the annoyance of the heedless raining, judged the looks of random passers-by outside—and when now and then they could find nothing to say, they lay there still, and sometimes they looked at one-another in silent admiration. They had fallen asleep then and there, and had not woken until early in the morning of today. Setsuki had whinged of needing to wash himself and feeling gritty, when Reiya had made the suggestion.

“How did you know of this place?” Setsuki asked just as they came to the door.

“I overheard someone mention it a couple of days ago. That this new weird spa had opened, that offered treatments you couldn’t find anywhere else.”

“Come Town, what a _name_ ,” Setsuki interjected and laughed softly. “The _creative juices_ must have been flowing the day they _came_ up with that.”

Reiya snickered as they went in.

If the exterior was imposing and memorable, then so was the interior. The entrance lobby was well-lit, the floors were polished, and it exuded historical wealth and vanity. Their heels clicked against the floors. At a heavy, varnished wooden desk stood a young, fine specimen, with sideways drooping, pastel-pink rabbit-like ears with an odd, deeper pink interior, that made them stand out from the rest of his thick, blue and green hair. Setsuki wondered if it was dyed, or if it was like that by nature.

The boy was wearing a rubber fetish maid costume; a conventional, white and black colour scheme; chunky-heeled platform pumps and legs covered in tight stockings, that when they ended revealed the soft, expanding plumpness of the boy’s upper thighs in a most enticing manner; before the treasure box itself was hidden by the folds of the short skirt; above this, a small white apron; further on, there were two small, white-accented openings for the boy’s nipples, which looked big, pink and ready-teased. He wore a collar with numerous rings in it around his neck, and before his curious-coloured ears his head was crowned with a conventional though no less stimulating maid-headband. Both Setsuki and Reiya alike were quite taken about by the interesting-looking boy, who, as they came up to him, bowed obediently in silence before he opened his mouth.

“Welcome to Come Town,” he said before he bowed anew. “What services are you interested in seeing? For new visitors, I do recommend you visit one of our secluded pool rooms. If you have further requests, do not hesitate to ask me. Thank you for visiting us.” He turned his head to the side and smiled with sincerity.

Reiya and Setsuki exchanged glances briefly, before the former spoke up. “Yes, show us to one of these rooms.” His voice came out rather matter-of-factly. The maid-boy bowed once again servilely, and motioned at them to follow. He strutted on down a long corridor, lit by flickering live candles, with the two taller boys next to one-another in tow.

They took a corner—right ahead and some distance down the corridor, beyond yet another glass door where the floor changed from marble to ceramic tiling, was what looked like a vast, cavernous hall, where from a window in the ceiling flowed in natural light. But they were not going there—instead upon rounding the corner, another corridor continued much as the earlier, except that here, with great frequency, were many doors with numbers on them. The boy finally stopped at one, opened the door, and stepped aside. “Please, do enter!” He bowed.

With some simultaneous apprehension and excitement, they did. The room was perhaps three by six metres in size, with, as elsewhere, luxurious-looking marble walls; where with strange, uncanny patterns etched into the blocks from which it was built. They seemed like strange and forgotten symbols of a dead language. Next to the door were lockers; new and freshly painted; and set next to these, into the wall, was an electronic text-based interface, which the maid-boy approached promptly, and with a few presses of buttons adjacent to it, an electric motor began to whirr somewhere below the floor.

In the very centre of the room was a slender marble pillar that reached up into the ceiling. It was around this that the floor gave way after the boy’s presses, and moved out the way. It revealed a square pool, filled to the brim with white stickiness, that, as the name of the establishment had suggested, was obviously come.

The boy smirked as Reiya and Setsuki beheld the vast quantities of spendings. In one corner, there was a slow turgid bubbling from where—at least that was what Setsuki thought—more of it was pumped in, perhaps through unseen pipes that cycled it in an effort to keep it fresh. Where would one get such vast volumes, he wondered with amazement.

“Complimentary bathing suits are to be found in the lockers,” the maid-boy said. “Please, do enjoy. And if you have any further requests for me, press this button,” he motioned towards a large, round button close to the door handle, “and I will be with you as promptly as I can.” He bowed with appreciation, nodded to the both of them while lewdly lifting his almost perfunctory skirt in a submissive manner, before he turned and left them alone in the room.

Setsuki looked at Reiya, who squatted next to the bubbling pool of steamy semen. He reached a hand out, and into the mess, and pulled it out with a click on his finger, white and stringy; it went into his mouth, and he obviously savoured the taste.

“This is good quality stuff,” he said, speaking like a true connoisseur. “I wonder where you could get so much of it…”

Indeed, such was Setsuki’s thoughts as well. He was profoundly curious and eager to find out—alas, before he took on that arduous task, he wanted to try this bathing ritual; and he thusly began to undress, and Reiya followed suit. Their clothes were soon in a pile, and each had donned, retrieved from the lockers, one-piece swimsuits of a common sort; revealing their enticing, soft and plump hips, contoured against the white rubbery material. White, one assumed, was a colour scheme chosen as a compliment to the main purpose of this most unique of bath houses.

Reiya was first to put his bare, cute feet into the pond of creamy love-juice, sitting on the edge and cautiously letting his left foot slip in first.

“It’s pleasantly warm”, he stated, “oh! It’s so soft! Silky smooth! You’ve got to try this!” As he finished his sentence, he let himself fall in, and soon the goop was up to his neck, nearly touching the free strands of his grey hair. He had tied it up in the back before entering as much as he could.

Setsuki went in. It was true. The temperature was high – definitely above body temperature. It had to be artificially heated. These initial, cold and calculating thoughts were soon replaced by a genuine marvel at the strange, smooth sensation being enveloped in the liquid provided. He thought of hundreds of lascivious tongues lapping at his body, as if he was the sweetest nectar which had commandeered the dedicated interest of vast quantities of bees.

He realised he was now quite erect. He looked to Reiya, whose face was offering a blissful, pleasure-sated mien, and moved closer. His hands, hidden in the pearly-white, explored for a bit until they found something soft and plump. Reiya’s thigh; the grey-haired rabbit-eared boy seemed not to notice until after tracing its way towards the crotch, Setsuki’s hand made first contact with his cock, that vast warm fleshy swelling. It, too, was stiff; strung as a wire. His hand went further down, and his long slender fingers soon reached around the edge of the swimsuit’s bottom and massaged against the sensitive and delicately teasable perineum.  Reiya’s gaze met Setsuki’s for a bit, before trailing off and towards the ceiling; his mouth opened and a faggy moan escaped. Setsuki removed his hand and pushed his own body against Reiya’s; his arms reached behind the latter’s back; their erections, both tightly enclosed bulges in each of their swimsuits, pushed against one-another; their soft bellies, their hips, their chests—and all of it wrapped in the soothing, massaging spermy richness which moved with the slow, sensuous artificial current in the pool.

Setsuki leaned in and kissed Reiya. They looked into each other’s eyes, before they closed them, and let themselves be consumed in a deep interlocking of their tongues; their lips that lovingly met and radiated throughout their bodies the electric current of passionate togetherness.

They humped and let the friction tease one-another for a bit as they kissed, and when their lips parted finally, they merely smiled; Setsuki reached down, and brushed aside the front of his swimsuit, so that his cock could stand proud in the white depths; and in this position, he pushed it up against Reiya’s bottom. With a finger he pushed aside the swim-suit bottom to get access to that most cherished of holes, inserting without issue a digit, then two; before he prodded with his full engorged length, and as entry was gained to this treasure-cave, they once more kissed and moaned; and Setsuki was in to the hilt and began to fuck, thrusting; Reiya wrapped his arms around Setsuki, and Setsuki in turn pushed Reiya against the edge of the pool, and fucked away. The tightness wrapped itself around his cock like a desperate lost lover may cling needily to their dearest on a grim night in dark, sinister woods, and within not more than a few minutes—as they both panted almost desperately, breathing hard and quick in each other’s face—Setsuki ejaculated profusely within Reiya’s hot, secret place, and as he pulled on out had it surely mix with the marvellous wonder-sperm of the pool.

*****

They crawled on out, with sticky spendings clinging to their wet, slick bodies, dripping down on the floor in copious amounts; and Setsuki lay down on the floor, quite exhausted from the effort of fucking in the pool; semen, mostly his, drivelled out of Reiya’s lewd arsehole, which the latter naughtily brandished after holding the swimsuit-bottom aside, that adoring ring of crinkled skin that, after being fucked like that, attained a certain slit-like quality that enhanced it’s ability to arouse in him desire. Alas, it was his turn to please now; as Reiya crawled over him, and brandished that enormous appendage. From down where he lay, it looked even bigger still, like a vast weapon of the gods hovering above him; he opened his mouth, and let his tongue reach for its tip. Reiya aimed it down, and pushed it into his mouth. He gagged; and he heard Reiya laugh. More weight was put behind a further thrust. He felt at his rear how Reiya’s tongue teased and after having the bottom pulled sufficiently away, prodded wetly against his arsehole; the lips kissed his arsehole, teased it by blowing at it, and licked, lapped like a dog, all wet and mixed with the sperm of the bath.

Reiya moaned now and then as he licked, but Setsuki had no time for moans, as Reiya began to fuck his face harsher and harsher as the anilingus he was committed to like a true arse-lover aroused him further. Setsuki gagged, coughed and for a while thought he wound faint for lack of breath, until with a whimpering exclamation of inarticulate lustfulness Reiya climaxed and sent a gushing down his throat—he didn’t feel that part of it much aside from a growing satisfying fullness in his stomach. Reiya pulled his dick out of Setsuki’s mouth, and seemed to have had enough of arse-licking, perhaps with his tongue stiff after such a dextrous workout, so rolled over and lay down with his back on the floor right by.

They were both breathing heavily and sighed with exhilaration, and felt a certain satisfaction.

Of course, they were not done. Not by a longshot. They would never be done. They could never be fully satisfied. And there were mysteries of this strange establishment to unravel. For now, they recuperated briefly, lying on the varnished wooden floor in a puddle of come, while from small vents on the pillar in the centre of the room wafted lavender-scented incense.


	3. Chapter 3

“I wonder,” said Setsuki as he surveyed the room, looking for something to wipe the stickiness off of their bodies, “if this is a good excuse to call upon the attention of that assistant.” Stating this, he already had flipped the switch to request the care of the maid-boy. Reiya took another swim in the goop while they waited. Five minutes had perhaps lapsed by the time the door opened and the boy stepped in and bowed his head down and apologised.

“I am sorry that I was not faster in getting here!” he said excitedly, “I was occupied elsewhere. What can I do you for?”

“Where are the towels?” Setsuki queried.

“Oh!” the boy said, “there are none! Alas, I shall take care of the problem and make sure you are satisfied with the cleanliness!” With that, he moved forward with remarkable assertiveness. His lips glimmered wet. The flesh on his soft, thick thigh trembled lightly like gelatine with each step. The oblique fringe of blue and green strands of hair swayed sensuously, alternatively uncovering and covering his right eye; his gaze was the slowly burning glow of charcoal left after a barbeque. Setsuki found his member once more fill with blood at this sight.

In moments the boy’s tongue was put to work. It lapped like a dog, across every aspect of his body; the boy pulled down the swimsuit, and licked where had been covered. It was soon cleared off all traces of semen. The boy gulped it down with earnest desire, smacked his lips and, as he licked, stroked himself with a hand under his skirt.

Reiya crawled up of the pool. Come dripped heavy on the wooden floorboards; it was joined by the crumpled-up swimsuit as Reiya undressed as well and waited his turn. His cock was stiff. Setsuki put his hand around it and frigged it’s marvellous girthy form, as if to through this he was able to convey the pleasure of his own body being licked. Reiya moaned lewdly; himself he was quiet, even as the boy worked; and after a while, his body no longer covered in semen but the drying maid-rabbit boy’s saliva, he felt strangely refreshed. Even after the tongue had left his skin, the sensation seemed to continue, like a faint electric current whose teasing static persisted and made the few, scattered hairs that grew on his skin erect and stiff like so many a prick. He quivered softly. He let go of Reiya’s cock and turned his eyes to the side.

The rabbit boy’ was licking diligently across Reiya’s body while he still stroked his own erection. “Yes, what a tongue you got!” Reiya exclaimed between moans and panting; he got on his knees and hands. The maid-boy was at his rear now, burying his face between the buttocks and lapping at the crevice, the proud, soft rift.

Not satisfied with his own lack of attention in that moment, Setsuki moved to the rear of the rabbit. His bottom moved as he licked Reiya’s arse. Perhaps, Setsuki thought, putting his own lips, tongue and mouth to use on that supple bunny’s bum would give him some comfort. Certainly, it could not hurt. Thusly he got on his knees at the rear like a worshipper before a temple shrine. He gazed upon the arse as he flipped the skirt up. The puffy tail at the top, like a crown upon the cleft. Oh! What feelings cruised through his body, his mind, his cock, then and there! The stirring of deep instincts, of perverse desires! The boy moved, and the flesh shook delicately. Like seismic waves in the ground, the little ripples spread from muscles tightening and relaxing.

Setsuki leaned in. He could feel the scent of semen and sex, and a hint of salty sweat; a hint of arse; a not disagreeable odour either. He let his chin brush against the soft left buttock. It was mesmerizingly soft. He felt like disappearing into a world where around him was only the pillows made of such fine, smooth buttocks. Soothing warmth; he opened his mouth and licked. His tongue against the dry buttock; the tiny, fine hairs on the nearly hairless rump were as sensory stimulants. Even the little irregularities, a few blemishes and liver spots, only seemed to enhance the homely perfection of that bottom. With his hands, he parted the cleft like some religious story may have presented a particular sea’s division; and revealed the nest of those exquisite rear lips; the puckered suck-hole of the anus. For a while he merely gazed at it, admired its outline, it’s fine, dark crinkly rim.

Then he leaned in closer still and, as if it was a mouth, kissed it; his lips against the skin, pressed on from the sides by the blubber of the buttocks; the tip of his tongue prodding like a thermometer, pushing on the centre. The hole itself and the arse-lips! Treasured place! It gave way, slowly. His tongue entered. The muscles twitched and squeezed against it; his own member stiffened. The taste of salty sweat merged with bitter semen he already had in his mouth—somehow that excited him even more.

The rabbit-boy exclaimed something incoherent. Moans of pleasure and enthusiastic exhalations. He was still working on cleaning Reiya from how he moved. Setsuki did not look. He closed his eyes and let himself be consumed by the rhythm of the licking, the teasing with his tongue on that fine orifice.

When his tongue was tired from working that restrictive, tight arsehole, he let his tongue withdraw like a snake into a safe cave, and put his lips to work instead, kissing the soft, tender skin around the arse, down the sides of the buttocks – the maid-boy quivered and let out a half-suppressed “oh!” – and down the perineum, down that fine line that runs like a seam down the back of the balls. The muscles of the boy’s thighs spasmed slightly as Setsuki worked his way down the back of the sack and then – the tongue once again made it’s return into the outer world – licked the back of the stiff prick that the boy softly frigged until now, where he finally let go.

Setsuki licked it and teased it from the behind. The boy, aroused and stimulated and having frigged himself quite studiously for a long while now, was not long in having his cock twitch spasmodically and ejaculating a disappointingly lacklustre volume of sperm. It was obvious that the boy had recently already spent, and not enough had built up anew. Despite this disappointment, Setsuki sucked it off from the tip as it came like a milking machine works a cow’s udder; he gathered it with his saliva in his mouth. He stood up, and his own tail was swaying from side to say with excitement.

 Reiya looked rather clean of spendings now. The boy had evidently seen fit to refocus upon Reiya’s arse during the process of having his own so thoroughly examined tongue-wise. Setsuki, naked, stepped up towards the likewise undressed Reiya, and kneeled at his side. Reiya looked up at him with an aroused smirk, and they kissed and shared between one-another the rich mix of semen and saliva, and each swallowed a part of it. Reiya giggled, and Setsuki patted his head gently and affectionately, before he brandished his erection without saying a word. Reiya took it in his mouth without hesitation, and sucked away blissfully. The maid-boy continued to attentively clean Reiya’s body even then, though he moved away from his sole arse-pleasing to a more general survey. The next spot where he got attached was Reiya’s soft, puffy chest and the erect nipples. The boy sucked on them just like Reiya sucked on Setsuki’s cock and persisted with diligence at this task.

Setsuki put his hands behind Reiya’s head and pushed his cock deeper in. Reiya gagged and his bunny-ears flopped. The tight gullet protested. The protest was as useless as a popular election. A few more pushes, and Setsuki had penetrated beyond the gate and was ravaging the oesophagus with each piston-like move. He delved deep into the throat like an optimistic and single-minded researcher of forbidden evil tomes that ancient religious orders had vainly sought to extinguish, and after a minute and a half of this relentless face-fucking a guttural moan escaped from his exhausted lungs and spent; sending a swirling flood of come down Reiya’s throat-cunt.

As he pulled out, Reiya coughed. Some of the come was spilled onto the floor.

The maid-boy servant of the establishment took care of that before either of them had time to react.

Reiya stood up.

Setsuki dressed.

The maid-boy looked at them with a querying gaze. He looked like he wanted approval or appraisal for his actions and services.

Setsuki paused after donning his dress but before getting on with the shoes. “You did well,” he said.

The boy flushed and fidgeted with his hand, displaying adorable shyness. “Thank you,” he finally managed to say reluctantly.  

He put his foot into the first of the pair of boots. “But tell me, what is this establishment really? I know what I’ve seen. But where does this all come from?” His eyes threw a glance at the come in the pool.

“I don’t rightly know. I went here on a friend’s recommendation a week ago.” He seemed a little nervous. “And I was so pleased with my experience, that I offered to work here. I’ve only had some interactions with a few others from the staff. None of them seemed to know too much of how this place works. I did not wish to pry too much for fear of behaving improperly.”

“What are the other staff like?”

“Like me, from what I gather. Most visited here, were enchanted and enamoured by their experiences. Elected to serve… seemed like a good deal, you know?” His soft cheeks flushed slightly again. “There are rumours, of course. Usually we don’t talk about it while at work. I overheard someone, though. Two days ago.” He looked around him, as if he expected someone else to be in the pool room with them, or as if he feared someone may be listening from outside. “Two others stood near the exit as I was leaving to go home. They were older than me, and I had not met them. I don’t know what part of the place they worked at or anything. They were gossiping, I suppose you could say. One of them asked where did the other think all the spendings come from, you couldn’t possible get these volumes just through some voluntary donations, that much sperm would turn bad… The other said that they had been told, in rumour obviously, that they keep some kind of farm in the basement.”

“Farm?” Reiya interrupted, more thinking aloud than anything else.

“I’ve never seen any sign of a basement. But that’s what he said. That there is a come-farm in the basement.”

“Does sperm grow on trees?” said Setsuki in a failed attempt to be humorous. He waited for the other two to smile. They didn’t. Too pre-occupied with serious contemplations or he wasn’t as funny as he wished he was. He shrugged.

“Is there a way to get around the place without being too conspicuous? What goes on behind the scenes?” Reiya’s mind seemed consumed with the more important questions, despite the fact that he had not been offered a second chance to spend since coming here. His humungous prick bulged liberally the shorts he had just finished putting back on even in a half-rigid state.

The maid-boy cocked his head with thought and pouted his sensual lips. His hand caressed his chin. “I think, if you come back tonight, after closing time, we probably won’t be disturbed. Does that sound fine to you? I know my way this side of the building. I haven’t been to the other half—the part that is built into the side of the hill, if you are aware of the terrain. There are signs on the doors leading to it that say it is not yet completed – that it is a work in progress seeking to restore it to it’s ‘former glory’. But if you come back later… I can try to get you in?” He smiled wide and obviously affectionately. He was clearly trying to be useful and kind, Setsuki thought, and there was no hint of insincerity in anything he said.

“Yes,” Reiya replied, “we’ll come back. By sun-down. Around ten. Does that sound good?”

The boy nodded merrily and obediently.

“What is your name, by the way?” Setsuki asked. It had just occurred to him that he had not shared it with them. It was strange how close he felt, even though they had just met.

“Raizou,” he replied and bowed. “At your service.” He giggled, bowed deeper and lifted his skirt as a lewd greeting.


End file.
